Insults
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Draco has a very hard...problem to deal with. Whenever the famous Harry Potter insults him, he gets hard and wants to shag the beautiful man. He doesn't know how to fix it so he goes to his friend Blaise. Of course, Dracos friend turns around and tells Harry about his 'situation'. I wonder what Draco will do when faced with a harsh tongued Gryffindor? WARNING MALE ON MALE. CUSSING
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Warning: Lot's of cussing. Beware

Disclaimer: the original credit belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Draco gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing in anger as Harry continued to work, ignoring him. He huffed, and in a fit of anger he sent a stinging hex Harry's way.

The man jumped, knocking over the ink bottle and spilling the black liquid all over the report he had been writing. He cursed and waved his wand to make the miss disappear before it ruined his papers. He grabbed the report when the ink vanished, then he turned in his seat to glare at the blonde beside him.

"What the hell, Malfoy!?" He snarled, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?"

Draco shrugged, trying to act calm as he crossed his arms. "There is nothing wrong with me, _Potter_. I'm not the one who is ignoring his partner." He replied, pressing his lips together in anger. "You're such a bloody wanker. Did you know that?"

Harry sputtered, affronted. "Me? A wanker? Oh, you're such a bastard." He sneered, clenching his fist.

Malfoy shivered at the insult, his pupils diluting as he sneered back. "Really? Is that what I am? Well, here is an eye opener for you, Potter. _You_ are a bitch." He said, smug, pointing his wand in the Gryffindors general direction.

Harrys jaw dropped, stunned. "Did you just…..?" He stammered, his eyes flashing as he glared at the blonde. "I'm not the bitch. You are. Bastard." He spat, his lip curled.

"Fuck you, wanker." Malfoy hissed, leaning forward to crowd the man's space.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Asshole." Harry growled, his cheeks red.

Draco almost moaned out loud at that last one, his hips shifting as he began to harden. "Good one Potter. My house elves could do better." He taunted, setting his Malfoy mask firmly in place when the raven growled. "I knew you were unintelligent, but it seems I didn't realize _how much_." He said casually, smirking when Harry rubbed his face in frustration.

_Serves you right. This is revenge for making me want you_. He thought coldly, his fist clenching beneath the desk.

Harry sighed, shaking in his in defeat as he looked at the ceiling. "Merlin, Malfoy. I knew you were a bastard, but it seems I didn't realize _how much_." He said, repeating the words the blonde had dished out earlier.

Draco huffed, annoyed as he grabbed a quell and paper. "Oh shut it, Potter."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand it Blaise!" Draco hissed, grabbing his hair and yanking it. "Every time that stupid Gryffindor insults me I get as hard as rock!" He said, leaning back on the couch he sat on. They were currently in Malfoys flat, the two Slytherins sitting in the living room as Draco told Blaise what was happening.<p>

"How long ago did it start?" He asked, leaning forward and grabbing a cup off the table between him and the blonde. "I'm surprised it took you this long to tell me."

"Sorry about that, I thought it would go away." He admitted, frowning in frustration. "But it's only getting worse." He said softly, shifting as he remembered the words that Harry had snarled at him earlier that morning.

Blaise nodded and chewed on his bottom lip, drinking from his glass as he thought about what to do. "Alright, let's start from the beginning. Tell me when it started, how you feel when Potter insults you, and if anyone else creates the same reaction." He ordered, staring into the Slytherins eyes. "No leaving out detail or messing up the info. I need it all to figure out what is happening with you."

Draco sighed and nodded, knowing that Blaise would know if he lied. "It started about two weeks ago when we were doing the mission for the Henley's. We were in the middle of fighting when Harry told me to get the family to safety before they were hurt. I refused because I didn't want to leave him behind. Later, after we captured the people who were attacking us, Harry came to my flat. He yelled and threw a fit about not getting out of danger and taking the Henley's with me. He insulted me and left. I was stressed so I took a shower and had a wank. In the middle of wanking I remembered what he said and I came almost immediately." Draco said, rubbing his temple. "After that it got worse. Every time he insults me I get hard and I want to shag him. And I don't know about the last bit. No one has insulted me because they know I would retaliate."

Blaise nodded, digesting the information before speaking. "I really don't know what to do. But I want to see if you have a reaction to anyone else." He said, suddenly leaning forward and gesturing toward himself. "Insult me."

Draco wrinkled his nose, about to ask why when Blaise just repeated what he said and clapped his hands. "Fine, you idiot." He said, leaning forward to get into the other man's personal space. "You are a block headed bastard with a squished nose. You're mother doesn't love you because you look like an ass and your boyfriend won't let you shag him because your skill in bed is so atrocious he would rather have a thestral for a sex partner." He said, waiting for Blaise to hex him.

Instead the other man suppressed a laugh, his eyes crinkling. "Alright. My turn." He said, smirking when Draco frowned in uncertainty. "Your hair is to blonde, your butt looks like a girls, you penis is small. You're a bitch that likes to shove toy up his ass. No one likes you because you take your coffee black, and your wand skills are so bad Harry would rather have Neville for an Auror partner then you." He said, taking a breath and raising an eyebrow. "Did it do anything?"

"Other than make me mad? No." Draco replied, resisting the urge to punch the other Slytherin in the face. "And how the hell did you know I take my coffee black?" He asked, not bothering to tell him that the 'shoving toys up his ass' was right. He did do it, and often.

Blaise shrugged and leaned back into the sofa, settling in as he drank from his glass. "Maybe because almost every Friday you make me buy you coffee because you say it's a 'stress reliever'." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. And what's so bad about drinking coffee black?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he waited for his friend to answer.

"Draco, it's unnatural to like coffee without cream. To me you're practically inhuman." Blaise replied, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "I bet you Pansy would think the same if she was here."

"Oh and before I forget to mention. Don't you dare breath a word of this to her. I don't need her to try and 'fix' whatever this is." Draco demanded, pointing at Blaise. "I swear if you tell her, I'll castrate you with a spoon."

Blaise raised his hands, his eyes wide. "Alright, I swear it." He said, frowning when Draco shook his head. "Not enough?"

"No, you have to swear by the code of Slytherin." Draco said, his eyes narrowed. "Not even a slimy worm like you can break it."

Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I swear on the code of Slytherin that I will not speak a word about this to Pansy." He vowed, staring at Malfoy when he was done. "Good enough?"

"Good enough."

* * *

><p>Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing open the door to his bathroom. Early morning sunlight streamed in from the windows in the room, bathing the white porcelain and black floors with a soft glow.<p>

Malfoy moaned as he stretched, raising his arms and arching his back, his pale chest on clear display as he shook himself awake. Dreams of harsh words and rough hands had haunted him throughout the night, causing him to moan in his sleep and mutter things like 'take me' or 'more'.

He had awoken covered in sweat with a raging hard on, his underwear soaked with pre-cum. It had taken him a while to get out of bed, on account of how long it took for his erection to subside. As he readied the shower he thought back on the dream, knowing who had been in it. His name rhymed with 'drarry'.

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me that every time I insult him he gets hard?" Harry said in astonishment, his eyes wide and his cheeks pale.<p>

Blaise nodded, biting his lip. Of course he stuck with his vow of not telling Pansy, but that didn't mean he couldn't tell Potter. "Yeah, he came to me yesterday and told me about it. Apparently it's been happening since the Hensley's case." He confirmed, crossing his legs and leaning back in the seat.

They were in Harrys flat, before the Gryffindor had to go to work. They sat in the kitchen, since it would be easier for Harry to get ready than in the living room.

"I never noticed." Harry muttered, leaning his hip against the stove and cradling a cup of coffee. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked, suddenly suspicious, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

Blaise thought about it then shrugged. "I'm not really sure." He admitted, holding up his hand before the other man interrupted. "But I do know that he needs someone, even though he won't admit it. He has been alone since the war, ever since his parents died." He said, resting his chin on his palm as he gazed at Harry. "I know you might not think it but you are perfect for each other. You both are strong willed and capable of great amounts of courage. You both hate the spot light but are repeatedly thrust into it no matter how hard you try to get away." He said, staring straight into the Gryffindors eyes. "Plus you both take your coffee black. Which is inhuman to an extreme."

Harry stood there, frozen, until he snapped back at the last comment. "How is drinking coffee black inhuman?" He asked, wrinkling his nose. His brain whirled with all the things the Slytherin had told him, his head almost exploding with all of this new information.

Blaise sighed, but didn't bother to answer, his eyes suddenly serious. "Think about it Harry. No one would have the patience for Draco, or the will power to fight back. Only you do." He said as he stood, heading for the door. He stopped and turned, his eyes fierce.

"But I swear, if you hurt him I will kill you." His snarled, protective of his friend. "You will not be able to hide because I will find you. I will create nightmares you have not seen to torment your mind. I will do that and more if Draco gets hurt. I don't care too much about you, but for him I would do anything." He said as he turned on his heel and strode out the door, leaving behind a speechless Gryffindor in his wake.

Harry watched the man go, raising his coffee mug to his lips and drinking, wondering if Draco was worth the risk.

* * *

><p>HEY! im doing another with a weird fetish! ive been wanting to do this for a while so im doing it! Draco is the bottom in this one (sorry). Blaise will be mentioned a lot. just a warning. hope you like and review. until next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: MATURE

Warning: Cussing/swear words

Disclaimer: It is not mine people! How many times do i have to say it!?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Harry rubbed his chin in thought, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the Slytherin that sat at a desk beside him. He slowly slid his gaze downward, taking in the long legs and fit upper body. Even under his Auror robes you could tell he was no flopping pansy.

He chewed his lip as he pondered a bit more, finally coming to the decision to see if Blaise had been correct about Malfoys 'little problem'. He leaned forward and pretended to reach for his coffee mug, 'accidently' tipping it over and spilling the liquid onto the blonde's desk.

Malfoy jumped as warm coffee splashed onto his hand, not enough to burn, but just enough that his gaze snapped to Harrys, his eyes filled with anger. "What the hell, Potter?" He hissed, reaching for his wand and cleaning up the mess. "Why did you have to make a mess on my desk of all places? Do you do it just to annoy me?"

Harry huffed, rolling his eyes and putting on a show, making sure the other man didn't see behind his façade. "It was an accident, Malfoy. But if I had done it to annoy you, I would have aimed for your face." He growled, staring daggers into the other man.

"Oh really? That's so _manly_ of you, aiming for my face." He snarled sarcastically, his gray eyes stormy. "No wonder you are such a feminine frill, you blood bastard." Draco hissed, grabbing his quell and paper, placing his wand to the side and turning to complete his paper work.

Harry's eyes narrowed, watching closely as he spoke, waiting to see a reaction, any reaction, from the blonde. "I'm not 'frilly', you son of a bitch." He hissed, scrutinizing the Slytherin as the words slipped from his mouth.

He would have missed it if he hadn't been watching, but a small tremble shook the blonde's frame, his gray eyes diluting in sexual arousal. Harry sucked in a breath, shocked that Blaise had been right. A sudden urge to reduce Malfoy into a puddle of trembling limbs over took him, causing him to lean forward and narrow his eyes.

Malfoy leaned back as the Gryffindor invaded his space, confusion almost overtaking his lust until the raven began to speak, dirty swear words pouring from his mouth.

"You are such a cock sucker." Harry snarled, a thrill running down his spine when Draco gave an audible gasp, his cheeks flushing. "You are a mother fucker who doesn't understand the word 'idiot'. Half the time you're a bastard, and the other half you're a bitch."

Malfoy moaned lowly, his eyes widening as the sound slipped out. He gritted his teeth and shifted, almost whimpering when he realized his cock was fully hard and rearing to go.

Harry almost grinned, but set his mask firmly in place, not looking down in case the blonde saw and realized what he had been doing. _Better to leave him in confusion and wondering why_. Harry thought, leaning back into his own seat and grabbing a quell.

"That's all I had to say." Harry said in monotone, not bothering to look at the blonde as the Slytherin sputtered. "I have work to do and you do to so get to it." He ordered, hiding a grin as Malfoy finally broke out of his trance and started to insult and hiss at him.

While he got his ear snarled off, the Gryffindor snuck a peek at Draco's crotch and with a small sense of satisfaction mixed with confusion, he realized the blonde was rock hard, straining against his pants. He quickly looked away in case the other man noticed him staring, deep in his thoughts as Malfoy finally ignored him and started working, the small office filling with silence as the two men quietly finished their work.

* * *

><p>"Blaise! What do I do!?" Malfoy wailed, burying his face into the couch pillow, his body outstretched and covering most of the sofa. "It's gotten worse!"<p>

Blaise winced at the near ear splitting pitch the blonde's voice rose to, his ears ringing as the man continued to wail.

"Every chance he gets the stupid man insults me! I don't know why! But I want it to stop!" Draco cried, lifting his head form the pillow, his eyes full of conflict. On one hand, he liked being insulted by the Worlds Savior, but on the other, if the man found out there could be problems. "I'm hard all the time and I can't do anything about it! Even know I am! Just thinking about it got me all hot and bothered!"

Blaise glanced down on reflex, then realized the blonde had his crotch pressed against the couch, out of view. "I'm sorry, Draco. Maybe you should just tell him to stop." He said, leaning back in his familiar place on the love seat, his robes pooling around him. "Or just tell him the truth."

Malfoy glared at that, his cheeks flushed in anger. "Why the hell would I do that!? I don't want him to find out!" He hissed, whimpering when he shifted, his erection rubbing against his jeans and the cushion of the sofa. "If he found out it would be hell, I know it would!"

Blaise sighed and shook his head, rolling his eyes skyward as he watched the blonde shift around, small sounds coming from the man's throat as he moved. "From what I hear it can't get any worse." He said, staring at Malfoy. "I don't see how it could hurt you. If you tell him and it gets harsher, just transfer. It won't be a big deal. Just do it and see what happens. I know you're a Slytherin and like to be crafty, but on this one I think you should just bull your way through and see where it gets you."

Draco paused in his grinding and thought for a moment, coming to a decision when he felt his cock pulse and throb. He jumped up, not caring the other man saw his erection and ran to grab his shoes and cloak, pushing his wand into his pocket as he dressed.

"You know what? Why the hell not." Malfoy snarled, fire burning in his eyes. "Might as well get it over with and plan to transfer tomorrow." He muttered, raking a hand through his hair and combing it back from his eyes.

Blaise nodded and sighed, relieved that the wailing and complaining was finally over. "Good idea." He said, settling into the seat he sat on. "But I'll stay here, no need to get into the crossfire."

Draco paused then snorted, shaking his head in amusement at his old friend. "Fine, I won't be long. Just be there a moment to tell him about my weird fetish, then run like hell." He joked, hoping the last part he uttered wouldn't come true.

Blaise rolled his eyes and watched Draco disappear, thinking to himself that if the Gryffindor did it right, Draco wouldn't be back till morning.

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAHHHHH! sorry its so short, but i hope you all have come to realize that there is no other way i would do it! the next will be the last...i think...this will be a short one since im working so hard on Identity Thief. hope you liked and i hope you review! until next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: BLOODY MATURE

Warning: SEX BEWTWEEN TWO MEN

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! credit belong to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Harry sighed and ran a hand though his hair, rubbing his neck as his forehead throbbed. He lay on the couch in the living room, stretched out on the soft cushions, a book resting on his legs. He had been sitting in the same spot for hours, reading until his head was full, and the words galloping around his mind and causing his head to throb.

He loved reading, even if he did read a little too much, on account of the headache pounding at his temples. He sighed and sat up, getting ready to stand when the fire in the living room roared to life, causing him to start and quickly look up.

"Malfoy! Wha-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP POTTER!" Draco shouted, rushing from the fire and crowding Harry's space, pushing him into the couch, his fingers tight around his shoulders. "You will fucking listen to me. Understand? I don't want to hear one word until I'm done talking."

Harry gaped, shocked as he blinked up at the enraged blonde, his eyes wide. He took a breath to speak when Malfoy growled and grabbed his face, smashing their lips together. The Gryffindor gasped and grabbed the blonde's shirt, his fingers curling around the kitten soft fabric.

Draco moaned and sucked on the man's bottom lip, nipping it roughly before pulling away, his hands framing Harrys face. "Don't speak until I'm done. Alright?" He said a little desperately, his words stumbling over each other as he spoke.

Harry nodded mutely, his hands still curled in the man's shirt.

Draco bit his lip, rubbing the man's face with his thumbs, his voice soft now that he has the Gryffindors attention. "I am so angry at you Potter." He said finally, his eyes filled with the blazing light of an inner fire. "You made me want you. With your insults and perfect body."

Harry gaped, stunned that the blonde said it outright. He thought it would take weeks to make the man say that, but it seems the Slytherin wouldn't wait that long.

"You with your fucking dirty words and bright eyes. Every time you open your blasted mouth I get hard." He snarled, shaking the raven and glaring. "You're an idiot and you don't even realize when a man desires you so much he can't breathe. Why do I want you?" He whispered to himself, suddenly shaking his head and staring at Harry with longing eyes. "I needed to tell you, I had to get it off my mind." He said, looking away. "I plan to give Kingsley my transfer slip tomorrow." He said, giving a startled cry when Harry gasped and grabbed him, pulling him onto his lap, holding his hips with strong hands.

"Fuck no! I'm not letting you slip from my grasp right when I almost had a hold on you!" Harry growled, wrapping his arms around the astounded blonde and pulling them chest to chest, Malfoys legs spread and resting against his hips. "And all this bullshit of transferring, forget it. It's not going to happen."

Draco blinked, stunned, and then immediately became angry. "Why the hell should you care!? All you've done for weeks is insult me!"

"That's because I wanted to!" Harry growled, tightening his arms when the blonde struggled to get away.

"Why did you want to!? Were you just being a bastard!? Was that it!?" Draco shouted, his cheeks flushed and his eyes flashing. He wiggled, pushing against the Gryffindors shoulders, desperate to get away.

"It made me hard that's why!" Harry admitted, breathing heavily as he restrained the man. "Whenever I insulted you I became horny and wanted to devour you until there was nothing left! When I saw that the way I spoke to you turned you on, I couldn't help it! I needed to talk to you like that, to see your eyes narrow and your body tremble!" Harry explained, his heart beating faster just thinking about it.

Draco stopped mid-struggle, frowning. "That's a lie." He snarled, a hint of doubt echoing throughout his mind.

Harry grinned ruefully, rolling his hips up and letting the blonde feel his half hard arousal. "Really? Because I have proof if you want to see it." He whispered heatedly, seeing the way the blonde's eyes widened.

Draco's breathing hitched, and a little too quickly, he nodded.

Harry almost chuckled but held back, instead he let go of Malfoys hips and reached down, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. He stroked until he was fully hard, licking his lips as he reached and pushed his shirt up, flicking and rubbing his nipple.

Draco gasped quietly, watching the Gryffindor jerk himself off. He suddenly leaned forward an attacked the man's mouth, whimpering and babbling.

"H-Harry. Need…you know." He said between kisses, his voice husky. He reached down and grabbed the raven's hand, pulling it away from his cock and to his own arousal. "N-Now." He stuttered, weeks' worth of desire and lust finally breaking rein and prancing through his body.

Harry moaned and nodded, pulling away from Malfoys soft lips and started to unzip his pants, pulling out his cock. He swallowed, his throat dry as he stroked the blondes erection, sliding his rough palm along the silky skin.

"AH!" Malfoy cried, throwing his head back and rocking his hips, his fingers curled around the Gryffindors shoulders as he shuddered. "HARRY!"

Harry trembled as his name spilled from the man's lips, his cock twitching as he pushed the blonde off of him and onto the ground, falling on top of his body. He groaned and rolled his hips, his cock sliding along Malfoys. He gasped, a soft, stuttering sound, as he grinded on Draco, the friction causing stars to burst along his vision.

The Slytherin moaned and wiggled, his legs falling open as the raven thrust between his legs. He suddenly arched and grabbed the man's hair, yanking his face down until their lips brushed. "H-Harry, I need you to insult me." Draco begged, tangling his fingers in the soft curls.

Harry groaned and nodded, leaning forward and bracing himself on his elbows, pressing their cheeks together so his lips brushed the blonde's ear. "You're such a fucking slut." Harry snarled, biting the man's earlobe when he sobbed. "You want it, don't you? Tell me."

Malfoy shook, arching his back and thrusting his hips, the fire inside smoldering. "Y-Yes, more Harry. _Please_." He sobbed, his cheeks flushing and his eyes diluting.

Harry grabbed his wand that rested in his pocket and made their clothes disappear, his skin sliding along Malfoys as he continued. "You're a bastard who doesn't know his place, the one who is always bitching at others." Harry growled, his voice rough as he rocked his hips, his erection rubbing on Malfoys.

Draco practically convulsed, the tone in Harrys voice setting him off. He gasped and came, semen coating his stomach and the Gryffindors chest, his breathing heavy as the raven continued.

Harry groaned as he felt the warm release on his skin, his hand reaching down to grab his wand and send a few spells at Draco, making him loose and wet. "Tell me you want it. Tell me everything you want me to do." He demanded, pushing his fingers inside the blonde so he knew he was ready.

Draco gasped and shifted at the uncomfortable intrusion, the spells Harry had sent his way making him whimper in need at the empty feeling inside. "I w-want you to fuck me. Claim me. _Ruin_ me until I can't breathe without you inside." Draco mewled, shouting when Harry groaned and lifted his hips up, slowly sliding inside him.

The spells made Malfoys hole slick and loose, letting Harry slid inside with ease without the unnecessary pain. "More. Tell me more!" Harry snarled, panting as he rocked slowly, his fingers digging into the blonde's hips.

Malfoy gasped, spreading his legs, his body trembling in violent arousal. "F-Fuck me." He demanded, yanking on the man's hair as he thrust inside him. "Harder!" He hissed, throwing his head back and yelling loudly.

Harry gasped, his head bent as he plunged into the man below him, his body gleaming with sweat. "Yes, you fucking bastard." He sneered, grabbing the blondes legs and throwing the over his shoulder. "You want to be fucked?"

Malfoy nodded, breathless as the Gryffindor hissed dirty words into his ear, causing his body to wither and shake. "YES! Harry, more! Faster!" He ordered, his voice cracking as Harry growled and thrust harder, drilling inside until he thought he would break.

"You dirty whore, begging me for my cock." Harry hissed, his own words turning him on. "You're mine, understand? Mine!" He sneered, his hips snapping as he pounded Malfoy into the floor.

"YES! YOURS!" Malfoy screamed, his cock throbbing as he neared release. "Harry!" He shouted, jerking as he came, sperm spurting from his cock and splashing onto Harrys stomach, his body shuddering as he rode the wave of lust.

Harry grunted, feeling Malfoy clamp down on him, his hips snapping and burying himself into the blonde, his cock twitching as he came. He groaned, bending forward and trembling, soft gasps and moans spilling from his lips as he filled the man beneath him with his cum.

Malfoy stuttered, slowly relaxing as Harry slumped limp atop him, crushing him into the floor. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor, his legs spread to accommodate the man between them. He gasped, trying to draw breath in his lungs, shifting when he felt semen drip from his hole and onto the floor.

Harry groaned and slowly pulled out, whimpering when his sensitive cock slipped out and hit his thigh. He grinned and grabbed Malfoy, rolling them so the blonde was on top, laying on his chest and crushing him.

They lay there for a moment, basking in each other's warmth when a sudden sound drew their gazes up, causing their eyes to widen. Standing in front of the fireplace was Ron and Hermione, blushing and gazing at them with wide eyes.

Harry blinked, stunned, and cursed, rolling over and pinning Draco beneath him, hiding his body from view. "Bloody hell! What are you doing here!?" He demanded, blushing when he felt Malfoys cock rub against his.

Ron cleared his throat and shifted, his gaze stuck firmly to the left, away from the two men who lay naked on the floor. "Uh….." He started and trailed off, glancing pleadingly at his wife.

Hermione grinned, looking away. "Well, we wanted to talk to you about how stupid you two were being, not confessing. But it seems we didn't have to." She said, glancing meaningfully at the two men.

Harry sputtered, shocked. "You two!" He said, about to get up when Malfoy wrapped his arms around his waist and held him. He looked down, frowning at the blonde.

"We're naked Potter. Remember?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah….naked." Ron interjected, grabbing his wife's arm and pulling her toward the fireplace. "Why don't we leave and let them get dressed?" He said, not bothering for an answer as he walked with Hermione in tow into the fireplace, disappearing form view.

The two men laid there, stunned, until Draco laughed, shaking his head. "You know, he is wrong."

"About what?" Harry asked, thrusting his hips as his cock hardened.

Malfoy snorted, grabbing the man's arse and pulling him closer. "We aren't getting dressed are we?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p>YES! DONE WITH IT! hope you guys liked this sex scene, because i sure did! well, until next time!<p> 


End file.
